lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjago
Ninjago is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. It is based on the LEGO TV series of the same name, which is in turn based on the action theme that debuted in 2011. Background Long before time had a name, the world of Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, by using the the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one other than The First Spinjitzu Master could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons, Wu and his older brother Garmadon, swore to protect them. Garmadon was bitten by The Great Devourer, a legendary snake that would grow longer as it consumes. Garmadon was then consumed by darkness, becoming Lord Garmadon, and wanted to possess the weapons and recreate Ninjago in his own image. A battle between brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned to Ninjago, and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed guardian dragons to protect them and for fear of his own demise, and a map for an honest man to hide, who was Kai and Nya's father. Because Lord Garmadon could not leave the Underworld, he struck a deal with Samukai and his Skulkin Army. In preparation, Sensei Wu gathered four young ninja, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane, to learn the ways of Spinjitzu, and stop Lord Garmadon. Kai was reluctant to join at first, but when Samukai and the Skulkin kidnapped Kai's sister Nya, he decided to train and join the ninja team to save her life. After months of training, the four ninja began their quest to find the legendary Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu to stop Garmadon's evil plans, and travelled to the Caves of Despair to retrieve the Scythe of Quakes. After narrowly escaping the Earth Dragon protecting the weapon, the Ninja found the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Shurikens of Ice, while Samukai's skeletal legions followed them. Kai was lured into a trap at the Fire Temple by Lord Garmadon, and the skeletons stole the three weapons the ninja had collected, but Sensei Wu detained his brother's plan to unite the weapons at the temple by travelling to the Underworld with the last weapon, the Sword of Fire. After taming the four dragons, they journeyed to the Underworld using the dragons' ability to travel between the mortal world and the Underworld to help Sensei Wu stop Garmadon once and for all. Using the Tornado of Creation, they destroyed the skeletons (locking them in a Ferris wheel that they created out of Garmadon's Dark Fortress' entrance) and made their way to the throne room of Garmadon's Dark Fortress, where a battle between Wu and Samukai broke out for the possession of the four weapons. Sensei Wu was defeated, and Samukai, having possession of all four weapons, betrayed Garmadon and demanded he obey him. However, Samukai was destroyed by all the weapon's power, as no mortal could handle all of the golden power at once. Using the portal through space and time created by Samukai when he wielded all four weapons, he traveled to an evil place called The Dark Continent where he gained even more power, planning to return for the weapons. Sensei Wu knew Garmadon would one day return, and that the battle for Ninjago had only just begun. Related Characters/Objects * 71207 Team Pack ** Cole *** Boulder Bomber **** Boulder Blaster **** Cyclone Jet ** Kai *** Blade Bike **** Flying Fire Bike **** Blades of Fire * 71215 Fun Pack ** Jay *** Storm Fighter **** Lightning Jet **** Electro-Shooter * 71216 Fun Pack ** Nya *** Samurai Mech **** Samurai Shooter **** Soaring Samurai Mech * 71217 Fun Pack ** Zane *** NinjaCopter **** Glaciator **** Freeze Fighter * 71239 Fun Pack ** Lloyd *** Lloyd's Golden Dragon **** Sword Projector Dragon **** Mega Flight Dragon * 71234 Fun Pack ** Sensei Wu *** Flying White Dragon **** Golden Fire Dragon **** Ultra Destruction Dragon Non-Playable Characters * Master Chen * P.I.X.A.L. * Sensei Garmadon * Clouse * Eyezor * Dareth * Jacob Pevsner * Karlof * Griffin Turner * Gravis * Nindroid * Skulkin * Anacondrai Cultist * Anacondrai Serpent Adventure World * Fishing Village * Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk * Monastery of Spinjitzu * Mr Chen's Noodle House * Master Chen's Arena * Steep Wisdom Tea Shop * Sunken Junk Boat * Valley of Despair * Volcano Level * Elements of Surprise Trivia * The Dimensions Crisis takes place during Ninjago's fourth season The Tournament of Elements. ** Depsite this, Kai talks about the problems with ghosts, which happened during Season 5, when encountering Peter Venkman. ** In addition during The Final Showdown (The LEGO Batman Movie), Zane's mech, which also debuted in Season 5, is summoned by the Phase Keystone. * Wave 4 is the only Year 1 wave that doesn't include any Ninjago characters * This franchise has the second largest number of playable characters with seven. The franchise with the largest amount of characters is DC Comics, totaling with ten characters. * Along with Legends of Chima, LEGO City: Undercover, The LEGO Batman Movie and The LEGO Movie, these are the only franchises that were originally created by LEGO. * None of the original voice actors for the show reprise their roles for the characters, due to recording studios being in different locations. ** The same thing happened to Legends of Chima. Gallery NinjagoPortal.jpg|Gateway to the Ninjago World. ninjago-header.jpg ninjago-footer.jpg Tumblr nss9asj9uM1u9448qo1 500.jpg Ld wave 5 and4.jpg ld wave 1.png ldn wave.jpg Legodimensions ninjago 1.jpg Flyout-jay(1) (1).png Category:Franchises Category:Ninjago Category:Index Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:LEGO Franchises Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Show Franchises Category:The LEGO Group Franchises Category:Starter Pack